


I'll Be There

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: GUESS WHAT, I think that all, M/M, Protective Bobby, YAAY, another fluff, donghyuk is an arsehole for like five seconds, embarrassed junhoe, insecure junhoe, junbob, obviously, seriously, so I decided to give a little hand, they're such a cute pairing, this world is lacking junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Junhoe isn't as though as he pretends to be, and Bobby has a soft spot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for fanfictions at the email textsandfanfics@gmail.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^

From the beginning, Bobby and Junhoe were awkward. Junhoe had arrived at YG, fourteen years old, and then been thrown in a group with a sixteen, a seventeen and an eighteen years old who’d been together for quite some time. So, understandably, it had taken a while for him to feel comfortable with then. Still, after a day or two he’d latched onto Jinhwan and decided that he could tolerate Hanbin.  
Bobby, however, was a completely different story. From day one, Junhoe seemed to have made it his mission to hate Bobby. He wasn’t really verbal on his hate, which gave Hanbin and Jinhwan space to tell Bobby that he was being paranoid. But the way Junhoe often glared at him, refusing to talk to Bobby unless he was being directly addressed by the older boy, made the rapper feel like he’d done something awful to the boy.

When Yunhyeong first joined, Bobby had had two hopes (although he wouldn’t admit it). Even though his and Junhoe’s relationship wasn’t the best, they’d been living together for a while, definitely long enough to learn at least something about each other. And one thing he’d learned about Junhoe, was that despite his confident appearance, Junhoe was really shy, and didn’t like interacting with strangers. So, one of Bobby’s hopes was that Yunhyeong joining would make Junhoe closer to the three boys he already knew. Which meant he’d be closer to Bobby (Bobby would never admit how much he wanted that to happen).  
Turns out he was right. Kind of. Yunhyeong joined them, and it made Junhoe clearly uneasy, but Yunhyeong was the same age as Bobby, and close to Jinhwan’s age. Which meant that he immediately chose to get closer to them. Which meant that Junhoe latched on to Hanbin. Not quite as much as he’d done with Jinhwan when he first arrived, but enough to make Bobby pissed at himself, at Yunhyeong, at Junhoe and at Hanbin.  
“He’s a kid, hyung. He was scared and I was the best option at the moment.”  
Had argued Hanbin. Bobby had huffed.  
“Why do you even care so much?”  
Had asked Jinhwan. His question had gone unanswered, but it was stuck on Bobby’s mind for quite a while, before fading still without an answer.  
His other hope had been – and he knows it was a very stupid thing to want – that Junhoe wouldn’t like Yunhyeong. It was not possible, Bobby thought, that Junhoe only hated him. It was not like Bobby had done anything to him! Still, his second hope also didn’t work out. Despite the first awkwardness, caused by Junhoe’s shy nature and the difference in age between him and the new trainee, it didn’t take long for Junhoe to warm up to the older boy. They weren’t best friends, would never be, but it wasn’t rare to find them watching TV together in comfortable silence, or Yunhyeong cooking for them as the younger boy watched. And it pissed Bobby off.  
“What have I done wrong? Why is it that he already likes Yunhyeong, but doesn’t like me?”  
Jinhwan and Hanbin had sighed, tired of hearing Bobby whine about Junhoe.  
“Yah, Jiwon, give it a rest. Junhoe likes you, probably more than we think. He just… prefers being quiet and calm, which is quite hard to do around you.”  
Bobby glared at the older. This was unfair.

Turns out, Donghyuk had been the chance Bobby was waiting for. Except for the fact that when he arrived, Bobby immediately regretted wanting that. With Yunhyeong, there had been the natural awkwardness present. Junhoe wasn’t good with new people, and it obviously took him a while to warm up to the new trainee. But with Donghyuk… Donghyuk had quickly warmed up to all the others, and they’d warmed up to him. Especially Bobby, who treated him like the maknae, despite the fact that he wasn’t, and who coddled him more than he probably should.  
It took three days for things to blow up. Donghyuk had arrived and introduced himself, and everyone had expected him and Junhoe to become quick friends, as they were born in the same year. But as the days passed, as the others got closer to the boy, Junhoe seemed to get more and more pissed at Donghyuk, and it made the others wonder if something had gone wrong. Their worries were confirmed three days after Donghyuk’s arrival, when they heard screaming from the maknaes’ room and ran over, only to find Junhoe and Donghyuk on the floor, pulling each others’ hair and trying to hit each other.  
That day it had taken all four of them to pry the two away from each other. Hanbin had been so pissed he’d stormed off as soon as the situation was under control, not without screaming at them to get their shit together and apologize. This meant that Jinhwan had run after him, to keep the boy from doing something stupid. Which resulted in Yunhyeong taking Donghyuk away to have a talk, leaving Junhoe and Bobby alone. Bobby had waited so long for a chance to get closer to Junhoe, but he’d rather be awkward with the younger for all of his life than having to deal with this.  
“Why did you do that?” Asked Bobby. Junhoe, who was seated on the floor, huffed. Bobby was about to tell him to quit being an ass and start being respectful when he noticed the tears brimming on the younger’s eyes. His own eyes softened and he felt his heart clench. “Junhoe? What happened?”  
Junhoe buried his face on his hands. Bobby felt bad for assuming that whatever had happened had been Junhoe’s fault.  
“Just leave, hyung.”  
Bobby sat down next to the younger.  
“I won’t leave. Tell me what’s wrong.”  
He insisted.  
“He is an arsehole. I don’t want to be with him anymore, hyung, I hate him.”  
Bobby frowned.  
“Why do you hate him? You guys should be friends, he’s the first one your age.” Junhoe shrugged. Bobby noticed the boy’s shoulders shaking slightly and cursed himself for not noticing how upset Junhoe had really been. “Hey, c’mon, I know we’re not best friends, but you can trust hyung. What did Donghyuk do?”  
Junhoe took a deep breath.  
“H-he said some… something stupid.”  
Said the boy. Bobby raised an eyebrow.  
“He said something that upset you? What was that?”  
There was silence for a while, and Bobby was almost giving up on receiving an answer when Junhoe finally mumbled something.  
“He said I’m mean.”  
Bobby frowned, confused.  
“What? Why would he say that?”  
Junhoe sighed.  
“He said I’m an arsehole to you guys. And… and that that’s the reason you guys don’t like me.”  
All of Bobby’s thoughts halted. Donghyuk had said what? Suddenly he felt anger burning on his stomach. He got up quickly.  
“He did what? Oh, he’s dead. He’s so dead. I’ll…” Then Bobby noticed that Junhoe was still curled up on the floor, shoulders still shaking. He breathed in deeply calming himself. “Hey. Hey, look at me. Junhoe, please tell me you didn’t believe that.”  
Junhoe looked at Bobby, allowing the other to see his tearful eyes.  
“Why wouldn’t I? It’s true.”  
Bobby shook his head, wanting nothing more than to make Donghyuk swallow his words.  
“It’s not true, Junhoe, and you know that. We love you, all of us do. Maybe we got a bit… carried away with Donghyuk, because he’s cute and willing to cuddle, but we love you just as much. Please don’t think we don’t.”  
Junhoe’s eyes still had tears, but he seemed happier, somehow. He nodded. Bobby smiled fondly and pulled the boy closer, surprised at the lack of resistance. He sighed in contentment when Junhoe’s arms came up to wrap around him tightly.  
“Thank you, hyung.”  
Mumbled Junhoe, seeming displeased at having to utter those words to Bobby. The rapper laughed, then took a look at the younger boy.  
“Is that all that he said?” Junhoe hesitated only for a second, then nodded. Bobby frowned. “You sure?”  
Junhoe rolled his eyes.  
“Gosh, hyung, stop being annoying. Yes, that was all.”  
Bobby huffed out a laugh. Junhoe was back to normal.  
After that little incident, Junhoe and Donghyuk talked things out and got closer, although Junhoe still tended to avoid the slightly older boy. And, to everyone’s surprise, Junhoe got closer to Bobby. Of course, to them, getting closer meant that they could now stay alone in the same room for more than five minutes without it being supremely awkward, and that now they had conversations, even if brief, on their own, instead of talking only when there were more people in the conversation. But still, it was an improvement.


	2. Chapter 2

The thing about the Junhoe-Donghyuk incident, was that no one knew exactly what had happened. Jinhwan and Hanbin had come home to see Donghyuk apologizing, so they had the general idea that whatever it was, it was mostly Donghyuk’s fault. They didn’t know what he’d done. Junhoe and Donghyuk refused to tell, and if they didn’t want to say anything, what were Bobby and Yunhyeong to do?  
Yunhyeong had a clearer idea of what had happened. Donghyuk had told him that it had started off with a stupid discussion, about something unimportant, and had ended up with him telling Junhoe things that weren’t true. So Yunhyeong knew what Donghyuk had said, and Donghyuk knew what he’d said. But still, none of them had witnessed Junhoe’s reaction to the incident. Bobby had been to only one to see how much Donghyuk’s words affected the younger boy, the only one to see Junhoe cry, and to notice how insecure the boy actually was about his place in the group.  
And Bobby hated to admit it, but the whole thing had made him feel quite protective of Junhoe. Most of the time they still didn’t get along all that well, although they were significantly closer after the incident. But sometimes Bobby would notice a slump on Junhoe’s shoulders, or notice him bite his lip at something one of the others said, and it made him want to hold the boy once again and make him see that he was as loved and important as anyone else in the group.  
So, of course, when Chanwoo settled in as an actual member, after the end of Mix & Match, Bobby immediately took a defensive pose. Chanwoo’s definite arrival meant that Junhoe was no longer the maknae. And the boy had never said that out loud, but Bobby knew that Junhoe liked being the maknae. He liked the care and attention that came with it, and, thinking back, maybe that’s part of what had caused the tension between him and Donghyuk, as the older had arrived and immediately started being pampered by the others as if he was the youngest.  
Chanwoo’s arrival also meant they’d have to re-arrange the rooms. Bobby wasn’t proud of how much effort he’d made to make sure he ended up in the same room as Junhoe. But on the first night it proved to be worth it, when Bobby found the younger lying on his own bed, playing on his phone.  
“Hey. Are you ok?”  
He asked, sitting on the younger’s bed, next to Junhoe’s hip. The boy raised an eyebrow at him, looking away from his phone.  
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
He asked, trying to sound nonchalant. But Bobby saw behind his façade.  
“Just thought I’d check on you. Make sure you know that Chanwoo joining us changes nothing.” At that Junhoe bit his lip, and Bobby had all the confirmation he needed. “Also, I wanted to watch a movie, and no one wants to. So tell me where your computer is and scoot over.”  
Junhoe had huffed, but had pointed at his laptop on the floor and made space for Bobby on the bed. As they settled to watch the movie, Bobby noticed a small relieved smile on Junhoe’s lips. He smiled too.

After that, Bobby took it as his mission to take care of Junhoe. In a way. Chanwoo was cute, although he was too tall and too quiet. And the fact that he was so shy and still a bit unused to being around the others made everyone want to bring him out of his shell. Which meant that almost all of the older boys’ attention was on making Chanwoo feel comfortable and welcome and at home. And that was good, one of their strongest points was their teamwork. But it also meant that Junhoe lost a big part of the attention he used to receive.  
After the movie on the first night, Bobby had started observing the singer. Junhoe seemed fine, really, and Bobby almost believed that he’d gotten it wrong and that the boy didn’t care at all about the lack of attention. Until Jinhwan chose to sit next to Chanwoo during lunch, occasionally feeding the maknae, and Junhoe’s eyes darted to the seat next to him, where Jinhwan used to sit. Bobby frowned. He knew Jinhwan was just trying to make Chanwoo feel welcome, but… did he really not see how this affected Junhoe?  
The rapper sighed silently, then made his way to the place next to Junhoe, letting himself fall down there, startling the singer. He laughed as Junhoe jumped and let out a little squeal.  
“Scared you?”  
He asked, laughing. Junhoe rolled his eyes, shoving Bobby slightly. The older just chuckled and scooted closer to the boy. Junhoe groaned.  
“Go away, hyung.”  
He whined. Bobby shook his head.  
“No can do. I’m comfy.”  
Junhoe let out a long-suffering sigh and rolled his eyes once more.  
“I already had to put up with you for two hours yesterday, hyung. That’s already enough to last me a lifetime.”  
Complained the boy. Bobby smiled.  
“Two hours and a half, and you didn’t complain yesterday. You even laid on my shoulder!”  
At that, much to Bobby’s surprise, Junhoe’s cheeks reddened and the younger looked down, embarrassed.  
“Shut up, hyung! I didn’t!”  
Amused, Bobby chuckled.  
“Yes, you did.”  
He said, poking Junhoe’s side. The younger squirmed bit, making Bobby wonder if the boy was ticklish. He was about to test his theory when he caught Donghyuk’s eyes on them, a slight smirk on his face. He tilted his head to the younger boy. Donghyuk’s smile simply widened, before a balled up napkin hit him in the face. Both, Bobby and Donghyuk turned to Junhoe.  
“Shut up.”  
Said the boy, cheeks incredibly red as he glared at the slightly older singer. Donghyuk chuckled and went back to eating, and Bobby was left wondering what had just happened. He turned to Junhoe. The boy’s cheeks were still a bit red, but there was a small smile on his lips. Bobby shrugged. At least his plan seemed to be working.


	3. Chapter 3

“Junhoe. Junhoe. Junhoe. Jun…”  
“Oh my god, hyung, what?”  
Bobby smiled widely, eyes disappearing and bunny teeth showing.  
“I’m bored.”  
He said. Junhoe sighed and rubbed his temples.  
“And what do I have to do with this?”  
Asked the singer, turning his attention back to his computer. Bobby scooted closer, lying his head on the boy’s lap.  
“I need someone to entertain me.”  
Said the rapper, as if it was obvious. Junhoe raised an eyebrow, looking at the boy on his lap, seeming unimpressed, but his cheeks were slightly red.  
“Again, what do I have to do with that, hyung? Go bother Hanbin hyung.”  
Bobby shook his head.  
“Binnie is busy.” Junhoe opened his mouth to answer, but Bobby was faster. “And Jinhwan is too, he’s with Hanbin, and Yunhyeong took Chanwoo out.”  
He said, smiling smugly.  
“And Donghyuk?”  
Asked Junhoe, a small smile on his lips. Bobby guessed it’s supposed to look victorious, but Junhoe just looked uneasy.  
“Na, I don’t want Donghyukie, I want you.” Bobby didn’t know humans could turn that shade of red. It was cute, though, so he giggled and reached up to pinch Junhoe’s cheek before getting up. “C’mon, I’m craving ice cream.”  
Bobby wondered if Junhoe ever wanted to be an actor. He hoped not, because the boy was the worst at masking his own emotions. Or maybe Bobby was just too good at reading the boy. Either way, Junhoe’s frown as he closed his laptop and got up did little to hide his happiness from the rapper. And the little smile that threatened to light up Junhoe’s face once in a while was enough to warm Bobby’s heart.  
They headed to the ice cream shop that opened near their dorm a while ago. It was a small and cosy establishment, and not a lot of people frequented it, so it was a good place for them to go. The risk of someone recognizing them was low, and the owner and workers all knew them already. So they got in and bought their ice creams, and Bobby pulled Junhoe towards a table. Junhoe sighed, probably thinking about his computer back at the dorm, but let himself be pulled by the rapper.  
As they ate in silence, Bobby wondered if Junhoe had noticed what he was doing. It had been a while since Chanwoo had joined, two weeks or so. And he was already a lot more open with the others, but there was still so much work to be done on him… the others had been trying hard to make the boy comfortable, but Bobby… well, Bobby had concentrated his energy on Junhoe. Which meant that on the last two weeks they’d spent more time together than they’d spent in all of the years they’d known each other.  
He knew Jinhwan had noticed, although the boy had said nothing, and he suspected Donghyuk knew more than he let on. But still, he didn’t know if Junhoe had noticed or if he minded it. Sometimes he wanted to ask, his curiosity had always been too strong. But then he tried to have the conversation in his head and quickly gave up on the idea. Things were awkward enough between the two of them without Bobby starting a weird ass conversation about feelings.  
“Hyung…”  
Junhoe’s voice was so small it almost didn’t reach Bobby. But it did, and the older shook his head, coming back to reality.  
“Hum?”  
He hummed, signing he’d heard.  
“I… uhn, nothing.”  
Bobby tilted his head. Junhoe’s face was slightly red.  
“C’mon, it’s not nothing. What is it?”  
Junhoe shook his head.  
“It’s, I just… It’s nothing, really, just… thank you.”  
Bobby wanted to laugh. Junhoe usually looked cold and though, and to see him so soft and shy made Bobby almost melt. He wanted to reach over the table and hold Junhoe’s hand, but that was weird, so he pushed the thought back and just smiled.  
“What for?”  
He asked. Junhoe shrugged.  
“Just… for being nice, I guess. And spending time with me. I don’t know.”  
Bobby raised an eyebrow. So he did notice.  
“Well, I want to spend time with you, so there’s nothing to thank, really.”  
Said the rapper. And there it was again, that sweet blush that made Junhoe look cuter than a boy his age had the right to be.  
“I just… oh, whatever.”  
Bobby chuckled. He reached over and pinched Junhoe’s cheek.  
“You’re too cute, Junhoe-ah.”  
He said. He ignored his heart, which was beating way faster than it should. He could figure that out later. Right now he just wanted to spend time with Junhoe.

They ended up staying at the shop longer than they intended, and when they came home everyone else had already returned. The two stumbled through the door, laughing too hard to stand up straight. Bobby couldn’t even remember what they were laughing about, but it felt nice to laugh like that, and Junhoe’s laugh was sweet, so Bobby didn’t really care.  
When they finally managed to actually get inside and control their laughter, however, they noticed everyone staring at them. Bobby smiled and greeted everyone, but Junhoe, by his side, was looking at his feet, seeming embarrassed.  
“Where were the two of you?”  
Asked Jinhwan. There was a smile on his face, and Bobby noticed as the older glanced at Junhoe that Jinhwan was glad someone was taking care of their ex-maknae. Before Bobby could answer, however, Donghyuk spoke up.  
“They went on a date to the ice cream shop.”  
He said, a smile on his face. Bobby raised an eyebrow and laughed, once again ignoring his too quick heartbeat, but he noticed Junhoe blushing and glaring at Donghyuk.  
“Yah, shut up, it’s not like that!” Said the younger boy. Donghyuk chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. Junhoe huffed and rolled his eyes. “I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me.”  
He mumbled. He was about to leave, but Bobby grabbed his hand, making the younger stop.  
“Hey, thanks for going with me.”  
He said, smiling at the younger. Junhoe bit his lip and looked down, seeming shy.  
“You’re welcome, hyung.” He said. Then, as an afterthought, he mumbled. “It… it was fun.”  
And pulled his hand from Bobby’s grip, heading to his room, cheeks once again red.  
Bobby sat on the couch smiling. He sighed and hugged a pillow, ignoring Donghyuk who was smiling weirdly next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I re-read it, and decided that I'll add something after this, so.... if you've read already and re-read it and notice a bit missing, this is why  
> xx

“Hey, do you, uhn… do you want to watch a movie?”  
Bobby stared. Junhoe was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, looking uncharacteristically small and nervous. And to be honest, Bobby was surprised at the younger’s invitation, even if in the last four weeks they had, indeed, spent a lot of time together. Although, the rapper noticed, he did want to spend time with the younger. Bobby didn’t know when it had stopped being about him wanting to make sure Junhoe knew he was needed and started being about wanting to actually spend time with Junhoe, but it had happened and it was weird. He didn’t understand it, he’d never really thought a day would come when Junhoe was one of his first options of person to hang out with. Or that he would ever be Junhoe’s first choice. Because he knew for a fact that none of the others were busy. And yet… And yet, here they were.  
“I, uhn, sure?”  
Junhoe gave him a shy smile and Bobby got up from the couch, following the younger to their room.  
They settled down on Bobby’s bed, with Junhoe’s computer, and Bobby rolled his eyes as Junhoe chose on of those sappy movies he and Jinhwan liked to watch.  
“Ugh, why do you like these movies so much?”  
Junhoe huffed and elbowed him.  
“Shut up, it’s good.” Bobby was about to deny and tell Junhoe to go to Jinhwan if he wanted a company to watch that kind of movie, but the younger was faster. “We, we can change, though. If you really don’t like it.”  
Bobby turned to Junhoe, surprised. The boy’s cheeks were slightly red and he was looking at the screen intently, although the movie was paused on the tittle scene. Bobby could help the smile that appeared on his face. He cuddled closer to Junhoe – which was weird, so he tried not to think about it too much. And what were those butterflies doing on his stomach? – and shrugged.  
“Na, it’s okay. Just start it already.”  
When Donghyuk entered the room, three hours later, he found Junhoe asleep against Bobby while the older ran his hand through Junhoe’s hair.  
“Ugh, two are disgusting.”  
He said, although he was smiling fondly. Bobby raised an eyebrow, but Donghyuk just shook his head, leaving after retrieving his stolen charger. The rapper just shrugged and kept running his hand through Junhoe’s hair. It felt good to e like this.

Bobby didn’t even notice he’d fallen asleep until he was woken up. It took his a few seconds to understand what was going on, before he remembered he’d fallen asleep with Junhoe still lying on him. And then it made sense why there was a person squirming and trying to get out of Bobby’s bear hug. Instead of letting the younger stand up, though, Bobby just groaned and pulled Junhoe closer, making the younger squeal.  
“Junhoe-ah, it’s late. Just stay quiet and go to sleep.”  
He could feel Junhoe’s quick heartbeat, they were too close for him not to feel it, and he wondered if Junhoe had been struggling for too long to get out of bed. Only this could make his heart beat so fast.  
“I, I gotta go to bed, hyung. C’mon, let go.”  
Bobby shook his head against Junhoe’s back.  
“You’re already here, just stay.”  
He hard Junhoe breathe deeply, then the other gave up, slumping back on the bed, against Bobby. The rapper smiled – and did those butterflies ever sleep? – and squeezed the younger.  
“Good night, hyung.”  
Mumbled Junhoe.  
“Night.”  
Answered Bobby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here's the rest

They were woken up by someone giggling. Bobby groaned. Was it already time to get up? It couldn’t be, he’d just closed his eyes. He sighed, opening his eyes to see who had woken him up. He raised an eyebrow when he spotted Jinhwan and Donghyuk next to his bed.  
“What are you two doing here? Let me sleep.”  
He mumbled, burying his face on Junhoe’s neck again. Donghyuk giggled and Jinhwan chuckled.  
“It’s time to wake up, prince charming. We have practice, come on. And wake up your princess. We need him too.”  
Bobby rolled his eyes and gestured for the other two to go away.  
“We’ll be up soon, just leave.”  
He mumbled, not looking up. Jinhwan huffed, but laughed.  
“Just get up. We’re waiting.”  
Bobby heard the two leave and when the door close he finally let go of Junhoe, sitting up. He immediately missed the other boy’s warmth, but ignored it.  
“Yah, I know you’re awake, Junhoe. C’mon, we need to go.”  
Junhoe, who had been doing an splendid job of pretending to be asleep, quickly opened his eyes, sitting up as well and rubbing them. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, but Bobby attributed it to the heat. It had been too warm under the covers, with both of their body heats.  
“I told I should have gone to bed.”  
Said the singer, stretching and getting up. Bobby smiled at him.  
“Oh, c’mon, I know you liked sleeping with me.”  
He didn’t know exactly why Junhoe was blushing now, but it definitely wasn’t the heat anymore.  
“Shut up. You snore and almost choked me to death.”  
He said, frowning. Bobby’s smile just grew.  
“I bet you…”  
Whatever Bobby was going to say was, thankfully, interrupted by Hanbin scream of ‘hurry the fuck up, you guys!’. Both boys jumped up, startled, and then ran around the room trying to find clothes for the day. They were ready and out of the room in five minutes. An angry Hanbin was something to be avoided at all costs.  
They were all entering the van when Donghyuk raised an eyebrow.  
“Hey, June, isn’t that Bobby hyung’s shirt?”  
The colour Junhoe’s cheeks turned rivalled the red of the shirt – Bobby’s shirt – the boy was wearing. And Bobby didn’t say it out loud, but Junhoe looked cute wearing his shirt. And it made Bobby’s hear beat faster then it should, but he didn’t need to think about that for now.

It wasn’t too late when they went back home. Power had gone down at the YG building, and Hanbin had decided, after seeing his members all collapse to the floor as soon as the opportunity was given, that they should go back to the dorm. And so they did, so now Bobby was walking around the dorm, after a quick nap, looking for someone to keep him company. He could be honest and say he was just looking for Junhoe. But he’d rather not think about that, so he just told himself he’d choose the first one he saw. It was just a coincidence that the first place he went looking for a person at was his, Hanbin’s and Junhoe’s room.  
When he got to the door, though, all intentions of finding someone to hang out with left Bobby. The rapper knew he shouldn’t spy on his members. He knew it. But… the opportunity was too tempting to pass up. So, as silently as he could, he glued himself to the wall and stayed quiet, listening to Donghyuk’s and Junhoe’s conversation.  
“Why don’t you just tell him?”  
“For fucks sake, Donghyuk, there’s nothing to tell!”  
Donghyuk huffed. Bobby frowned. What in hell were Junhoe and Donghyuk talking about? Telling what to whom?  
“Junhoe, you’ve been pining since before I joined, and that was ages ago. You need to do something about it. Either confess or move on.”  
At that Junhoe sighed and Bobby’s eyes widened. Junhoe… liked someone?  
“He won’t ever like me like that, Dong. You said so yourself.”  
When he spoke next, Donghyuk’s voice was soft.  
“We’ve talked about this, June. None of what I said back then was true. I was just angry, we were angry. C’mon, you must have noticed how he looks at you. That’s not friendship, June. It really isn’t.”  
And then Bobby backed away. He shouldn’t have heard anything at all, he’d already heard too much. He went back to the living room, giving up on hanging out with someone. His head was swimming with thoughts. What was going on? Who were they talking about? And, more importantly, why was he so bothered? 

The answer for Bobby’s questions – at least one of them – came at night, as the rapper was lying on his bed, trying to sleep. Mostly, though, he was just rolling around his bed, thoughts swimming through his head just out of his reach, quickly enough to make him dizzy. He soon gave up on the task of sleeping and decided to concentrate all of his energy on the mess that were his thoughts at the moment.  
So, Junhoe had a crush on someone. Ok. That was at least unexpected. They didn’t go out and didn’t have time to meet new people, when had the boy found time to get a crush? Maybe on a music show? He didn’t know. Then, Donghyuk had said that Junhoe should tell ‘him’. Meaning that it was a guy. Meaning that Junhoe was gay. Or bisexual, or something like that, just… not straight. The real question, though, was why in hell that knowledge making Bobby feel butterflies in his stomach?  
He sighed. In the last weeks he and Junhoe had been spending a lot of time together. And at first he’d thought it would be weird, because they really weren’t all that close. Other than Bobby’s weird protective instinct there was nothing linking them, really, and Junhoe didn’t even know that Bobby felt protective of him (that would be one awkward conversation to have). But the more he spent time with Junhoe the more he noticed that he enjoyed the younger’s company.  
And he had the feeling that, despite always acting annoyed, Junhoe liked spending time with him too (go away, stupid butterflies, why are you even there?). The younger boy spent most of the time rolling his eyes at Bobby, but the little smiles that appeared on his face when he thought Bobby wasn’t looking were enough for the rapper to know he was doing something right. Besides, that cute blush on Junhoe’s cheeks… and then Bobby’s thoughts halted. Fuck. Fuck, so that’s why there were butterflies on his stomach. That’s why he’d been feeling the need to spend so much time with Junhoe. How could he not notice he was developing a crush? Oh Jesus, he was fucked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!!! To those who have already read it, this chapter has been edited (on July 1st), because I re-read it and didn't like the way it came out. Anyways, here it is, updated. xxx

On the next morning things were… awkward. Bobby and Junhoe had been spending so much time together that they’d developed a kind of proximity Bobby hadn’t even noticed. Not just emotional proximity, they’d actually developed a kind of physical proximity that Bobby had only ever had with Jinhwan and Hanbin. He didn’t even stop to think that nowadays Junhoe let him put his arms around the younger’s shoulder or ruffle his hair with only a little huff and a roll of eyes, when before he couldn’t even get closer to Junhoe without the younger glaring and pushing him away.  
And he only noticed that when Junhoe sat next to him during breakfast, mumbling a ‘morning, hyung’, and their arms touched, something that would have been unthinkable a few weeks earlier. Even Junhoe choosing to sit next to Bobby would have been weird and would have gotten all sorts of weird looks. But now Jinhwan, who was cooking, didn’t even bat an eyelash, and Bobby noticed that seeing him and Junhoe together had become a normal occurrence.  
In the back of his mind, Bobby noticed that despite the casual way the boy had just sat next to him, Junhoe seemed a bit weird as well. He was fidgeting a bit and seemed… shy? But consciously the rapper was too busy freaking out about Junhoe’s arm touching his as they ate. Fuck, why did he have to get a crush on Junhoe, of all people? It could be anyone else, but no, he had to go and fall for the one with whom he was the most awkward. Great. (Never mind that they weren’t really that awkward anymore. It was the principle of the thing). And Junhoe even had a crush on someone else. Really, Bobby couldn’t have chosen better.  
It took Bobby less than five minutes to scarf his food down and get up. Not because he wanted to, but because Junhoe’s arm against his was making him feel weird and he get butterflies in his stomach. And he couldn’t have that, otherwise he’d do something stupid. Like kissing Junhoe.  
“I-I, I’ll get going.”  
Mumbled Bobby. He stood up and took his plate to the sink, rushing out of the kitchen and ignoring the confused look on Junhoe’s and Jinhwan’s faces.

Bobby knew Hanbin had noticed something was off. They’d known each other for too long for the younger not to know. And that’s why besides avoiding Junhoe and Jinhwan he also avoided the leader. As they headed to the van to go to practice, Bobby immediately took the last seat, right at the back, that could barely fit a person, let alone two people.  
That seat was usually Jinhwan’s, as he was the smaller, and Bobby knew that him sitting in it would attract attention. Thankfully, though, no one said anything. They did look at him weirdly, and Bobby notice Junhoe’s frown when he noticed the rapper wasn’t on his usual sit next to him, but as no one said anything Bobby pretended that everything was normal.

They got to the YG building and Bobby rushed to get out of the car and into the practice room. When the others arrived he was already stretching, leaving the others to question what was going on. Despite his rush to get there, however, as practice started Bobby couldn’t concentrate, too busy staring at Junhoe and trying to keep his thoughts from wandering to dangerous places.  
“Bobby hyung, c’mon, concentrate!”  
Bobby jumped a bit, startled by Hanbin’s voice. He then noticed he’d been staring at Junhoe so much he’d just messed up at least two steps. He smiled sheepishly at Hanbin, trying to keep his cheeks from getting red.  
“Sorry. I got a bit distracted.”  
Hanbin raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing.  
“Again, from the beginning.”  
Said the leader. Everyone groaned but went back to their places. Donghyuk was the only one smiling. He looked at Bobby and wiggled his eyebrows, and Bobby wondered if he knew something.

“Hey.”  
Bobby froze. He’d been sitting on the practice room floor, although Hanbin had told them that they could leave. Donghyuk was also there, looking over the song, as he was having a bit of difficulty memorizing the way the lyrics were supposed to be sung on his part, but at least the boy was silent. Bobby needed time to think. He hadn’t expected Junhoe to go looking for him.  
The rapper looked up slightly, finding Junhoe smiling shyly at him. He attempted to smile back, but he knew it looked false.  
“Hey. Want something?”  
Junhoe’s cheeks were a bit red and he rubbed the back of his neck. Bobby thought the boy looked a bit awkward. Their interaction was awkward. Hadn’t they gotten over that, already? Then he shook his head. He was feeling awkward after the revelation he’d had the previous day, and now he was probably projecting it. It was probably his fault.  
“No. I mean, yeah, kind of. Uhn, do you, uhn, do you wanna go get ice cream today, hyung?”  
Asked the younger boy in a small voice. Bobby almost smiled. Despite being freaking gigantic, Junhoe looked so small and cute that it… the rapper stopped himself. Fuck, he really got it bad.  
“I, uhn, I… I can’t. Sorry. I need to… to write some lyrics.”  
Bobby pretended not to notice the way Junhoe’s fell. He could practically see something breaking inside of Junhoe, but he chose to look away. He felt guilty about lying and about avoiding the younger, but he felt like he couldn’t spend time with Junhoe right now.  
“Oh. Ok. Ok, sorry.”  
Bobby opened his mouth to the Junhoe he had nothing to be sorry for, but the boy had already turned away and left the room. Bobby closed his mouth, biting his lip. Then his eyes met Donghyuk’s and why the hell was the younger frowning at him? Bobby sighed. He hoped he would get over this quickly. He didn’t want to hurt Junhoe.


	7. Chapter 7

Turns out, even if Bobby had managed to control his feelings enough to be close to Junhoe again – which wasn’t the case – it wouldn’t have mattered. After that exchange in the practice room, Junhoe and Bobby went straight back to square on, back to being absurdly awkward around each other. Any sign of proximity was completely annihilated, and Bobby wanted to throw himself out of a window. It had taken him so long to get close to Junhoe and he’d ruined it because of some stupid feelings. Fuck.  
And the worst was that it was a different kind of awkward now. Before, Junhoe simply avoided him. Now, every time Bobby entered a room Junhoe was in, the younger would look at him for a few seconds then look down, seeming both, embarrassed and hurt. And it made Bobby want to scream.  
And Bobby knew he could have fixed it, if he’d been brave enough. Junhoe avoided him like the plague, but every time they were together the younger would send Bobby those hopeful looks, like he expected Bobby to sit next to him and sling an arm around his shoulder, just so that Junhoe could huff and tell him to get off. But Bobby just looked away. Every single time he just looked away.  
It wasn’t like he didn’t want to fix their relationship. He just didn’t think it was fair. Junhoe didn’t know about Bobby’s crush, and Bobby thought that spending time with Junhoe was taking advantage of the fact that the boy needed company and attention at the moment, when actually Bobby just really wanted to be near him. Plus, Bobby didn’t want to get his hopes up or to feed his crush. Junhoe liked someone else. He had no chance.

 

For a week there was no change in their interactions. Bobby and Junhoe continued to give each other weird glances just to look away after a few seconds. Bobby felt extremely guilty. He’d come to the conclusion, a few days earlier, that they couldn’t go on like this, and that the best thing to do would be just explain everything to Junhoe and to apologize for his behaviour and for his feelings. Maybe he could even help Junhoe win his crush, as a way of fixing their damaged relationship.  
And he really wanted to do this, seriously. But he couldn’t pluck the courage to even talk to Junhoe, let alone admit anything. So he lied to himself, telling himself that he was just waiting for a good opportunity to talk to Junhoe, and waited.  
That is, until a very pissed off Donghyuk barged into his room one night, while the others finished discussing their individual schedules with Hanbin and their manager. The younger closed the door behind him and stood in front of Bobby, glaring at the rapper. Bobby had never seen Donghyuk so angry.  
“Do, uhn… you need anything?”  
Donghyuk’s frown deepened.  
“What’s your deal, hyung?”  
At that Bobby tilted his head to the side, absolutely confused. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t that.  
“My… deal?”  
Donghyuk rolled his eyes.  
“With Junhoe. First you get close to him and give him hope, then you suddenly stop talking to him and start pretending you don’t even see him. Make up your mind, hyung. Junhoe doesn’t deserve this.”  
Bobby’s mind was running in circles, trying to understand what the hell Donghyuk was talking about and coming up with nothing. Ok, so, he’d been avoiding Junhoe and Donghyuk had noticed it. But... what about ‘give him hope’? What was that supposed to mean? After a few seconds of trying to understand what that meant, the rapper gave up and opened his mouth to ask Donghyuk to explain what was he going on about, but all that came out was a single word.  
“What?”  
Donghyuk eyed him suspiciously. He looked Bobby in the eye so intensely that Bobby was sure the younger could see right through him and then into his soul. He frowned at the thought. And then the Donghyuk’s eyes widened.  
“Oh god, you don’t know.” He laughed. “You really don’t know, oh my god, that’s priceless.”  
He continued to laugh and Bobby’s frown deepened. He was still absolutely confused.  
“Dong. Can you please enlighten me, cause I’m totally lost here.”  
He said, calmly, once Donghyuk’s laugher died down.  
“Seriously, hyung, I thought you would have noticed. It took me literally one day after arriving to notice it. How come you’ve spent years with him and you don’t know? How can you pay so much to Junhoe, and you still not see?”  
By now Bobby was becoming pissed. What was Donghyuk talking about? What was he missing? Was Junhoe hiding something from him? Had he been hiding it since they’d known each other? What could he have been hiding for so long?  
“Donghyuk, for fucks sake, just tell me already!”  
Donghyuk rolled his eyes.  
“Honestly, hyung. Haven’t you ever wondered why Junhoe never tried to get close to you? Or why he seemed to hate you? Why he avoided you and why he was so pissed when I joined?”  
Bobby’s mind was running so fast it was practically screaming, but he still had a total of zero answers.  
“I… well, I’ve wondered, but I never… and when you got here… well, you were an arsehole to him.”  
Donghyuk seemed to be having fun. Bobby felt a slight urge to throttle the boy.  
“Yeah, but that was just when things blew up. He hated me from the beginning. God, I can’t believe how oblivious you are.”  
“Donghyuk…”  
Growled Bobby, but the younger shook his head.  
“I’m not telling you, hyung. Its not my secret to tell. Just talk to Junhoe, okay? You know how insecure he can be, it was the reason you got close to him in the first place, wasn’t it? So you must know how much you ignoring him has been hurting him.”  
Bobby felt a pang of guilt on his chest at Donghyuk’s words. He hated the idea of Junhoe hurting. But still, he couldn’t see why the younger would feel so bad about it. It was not like he and Bobby were the best of friends. They’d barely just stopped being awkward…  
“Just trust me on this, hyung.” Said Donghyuk, and when Bobby looked at him the boy smiled encouragingly. “And tell him everything. Ok?”  
Numbly, Bobby nodded. Apparently, Donghyuk knew more about the situation than he let on.  
Once the younger left, Bobby breathed in deeply. He’d talk to Junhoe. Not right now, he didn’t have the courage to do it right now. But he would. Tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Bobby never thought he’d ever be in this situation. He was so nervous, hands sweating and heart beating so fast, all because of the person standing on the other side of the door. The door he was about to knock on.  
He’d never felt like that. He’d confessed before, asked people out, broken up with people. And he’d been nervous on these situations, obviously. But this was by far the most nervous he’d ever been, and it was because of Junhoe. Junhoe, of all people. He’d known the boy for years, had seen Junhoe go through puberty. He shouldn’t be so nervous about this. And yet, here he is.  
He breathed in deeply and finally – finally! – knocked on the door. He heard the boy’s voice from the other side, telling him to come in, and even that was already enough to make Bobby want to run away and hide. But he couldn’t. Donghyuk’s words, about Junhoe hurting because of Bobby, ran through the rapper’s mind once again and he breathed in deeply. He’d stalled enough. Trying to keep himself calm, he walked into the room.

Junhoe only looked up from his phone when the person who’d knocked on his door stopped by his side. He put his phone down to ask what the person wanted, trying to suffocate that stupid hope of it being a certain bunny-teethed rapper, coming to explain himself. And then his eyes met the other’s person’s eyes and his jaw fell open.  
“Hey.” Said Bobby. He seemed nervous. “Can we talk?”  
Junhoe's mind went blank. Throughout the last week, every time someone entered his room or sat by his side, Junhoe turned hoping that it would be Bobby asking him to watch a movie, or go to the ice cream shop or to the convenience store. It never was, but Junhoe never stopped hoping that it would be, even though the hated to admit how much he missed the older boy.  
But now he noticed that despite his hope, he’d never really believed that Bobby would come. Because deep down Junhoe didn’t think there was a reason for Bobby to come. And now that he had come, Junhoe didn't know what to do.  
Hanging out with Bobby had been something he’d avoided from the beginning. Of course he had, how could he not when Bobby was a walking sexuality crisis? But when Donghyuk joined, and later Chanwoo, Bobby had been the only one to pay attention to how Junhoe felt, and he’d given Junhoe the attention the younger needed, and Junhoe hadn’t been strong enough to deny it this time around.  
He knew it had to do with the fact that Bobby had been the only one to see him cry because of Donghyuk. He knew that bobby was spending time with Junhoe because he didn’t want the younger to go back to those thoughts he’d had when Donghyuk had said that the others didn’t like him. But still. The fact that Bobby had paid enough attention to Junhoe to know what the problem was warmed the boy’s heart and made him feel giddy.  
So junhoe had let bobby get closer, past the walls he’d built to keep the boy out. And now he was hurting. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted Bobby.  
He felt anger bubble on his stomach, along with regret and sadness.  
"What do you want, hyung?"  
Bobby flinched at Junhoe’s tone, but gestured towards the bed. Junhoe sat up, hugging his knees, and Bobby sat down on the edge of Junhoe’s bed. The younger raised an eyebrow and the rapper sighed.  
"Sorry."  
He said. Junhoe’s eyebrow went higher.  
"Why are you apologizing?"  
Asked the singer, trying to seem indifferent.  
"For not going with you the other day. And for not spending time with you since then."  
So Bobby was actually avoiding him. It wasn’t like he didn’t know, but having the older confirm it hurt a lot, for some reason. Junhoe felt his eyes sting a bit, but he refused to cry.  
"You don’t have to apologize, hyung. You had shit to do. I don’t need a babysitter with me all the time."

Junhoe’s voice sounded bitter even to himself and he cursed his inability at pretending to be ok. Bobby frowned.  
"A babysitter?"  
Asked the rapper, incredulous. Junhoe shrugged.  
"Its what you were doing, no? Spending time with me because you think I need attention all the time. Because of what happened with Donghyuk. Well, I’ve got news. I’m over it, hyung. I won’t go crying around because I think you guys don’t like me."  
Bobby’s mouth was hanging open and Junhoe looked away. The stinging in his eyes had gotten worse.  
"I... what? No! Junhoe what the hell? Do you really think I’d spend so much time with you just because I pity you?"  
He asked, raising his voice a bit. He knew he had no right to be angry, but hearing Junhoe talk like that about himself made Bobby’s blood boil. He’d never been so angry with himself.   
"Why else would you?"  
Asked Junhoe, speaking even louder.  
"Oh, I don’t know, maybe because I like spending time with you?"  
And now bobby was yelling.   
"Yeah? Then why did you avoid me for a whole freaking week?" And after Junhoe’s scream everything went silent. Bobby opened his mouth but then closed it looking down. "That’s what I thought."  
Said junhoe. A tear slid down his cheek and he dried it angrily. He hated crying. Especially in front of other people.  
Everything was silent for a few moments, then Bobby spoke up.  
"I didn’t want to take advantage of you. And... I was scared."  
At that Junhoe looked up. Bobby’s heart broke as he saw the tear swimming on the younger’s eyes. It suddenly hit him that he’d been so careful and spent so much time making sure no one would hurt Junhoe, and now the boy was crying again and it was his fault.  
"Why would you be scared? And how... what do you mean by taking advantage of me?"  
He seemed suspicious, but Bobby could see he’d gotten the boy’s attention. And then he noticed that Junhoe wanted nothing more than to forgive him. He could see how much Junhoe wanted there to be a reasonable explanation for Bobby’s behaviour, and the rapper wondered how hadn’t he noticed how much Junhoe enjoyed his company.  
"You... I started spending time with you because I knew you were having a though time with Chanwoo’s arrival. Like you had with Donghyuk. And I knew you needed company, and it fit well because I wanted to be close to you. It always bothered that you seemed to avoid me, I never really understood why you hated me so much." Junhoe opened his mouth to say something, but Bobby didn’t let him. "And then I started liking spending time with you, more than I thought I would, and... and then I noticed I liked you. And I’m so sorry. I mean, it must be weird for you. So, I'm sorry. And then I heard you and Dong talking, and it was an accident, I swear, and... well, you already have a crush on someone else, so I really have no chance. Not that I would ever have, I mean, you've only just stopped hating me, although you probably hate me again now as..."  
Bobby’s rambling was finally interrupted by Junhoe’s soft voice.  
"I never hated you, hyung."  
And after all he’d just said, Bobby wasn’t expecting junhoe to focus on that. He stopped on his tracks, looking at the younger boy, frowning.  
"Uhn, I’m pretty sure you did."  
Junhoe shook his head. His eyes were shinning with a weird light.   
"I didn’t. I never did. How could I?"  
Bobby tried to process the information, but his brain wasn’t cooperating. The fact that he’d just confessed and had been completely ignored didn’t really help, either.  
"Then why wouldn’t you even go near me when you first arrived?"  
Asked the boy, trying to hide his anxiousness. He’d just told junhoe he liked him, and the boy was ignoring it. Junhoe snorted at the rapper’s question, but Bobby could see a blush creeping into the boy’s cheeks, and what the hell was that about? Wasn't he the one who should be blushing?  
"Do you have any idea how fucking attractive you are, hyung? I was fourteen and thought I was straight and then you just waltzed up to me, smiling that stupidly cute smile of yours and making me fall for you. I was confused, and being near you made me feel weird things that I didn’t want to feel. So, obviously, I avoided you. Until... Well, until Donghyuk. That was actually the day I finally accepted that... you know. That I wasn’t straight and had a crush on you."  
Bobby’s mind was spinning. It was still too much information for too short a time, but a lot of things were starting to make sense now. Like the way Junhoe had avoided him more than ever for a few days after the Donghyuk incident, before getting more comfortable with Bobby. The way Junhoe always looked startled whenever Bobby sat next to him when he first joined the group. How the boy blushed all the time when Bobby started spending time with him. The way he’d gone completely red when Donghyuk said they’d gone on a date. And, to top it off, the way Junhoe was looking down now, cheeks red. And although a million thoughts were running on the boy’s head, the only thing he managed to say was:  
"You... you like me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, last chapter, finally!!!! There will be an extra chapter, although I don't know when, so, stay tuned. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and hope you enjoyed the pic! Love you all xxx
> 
> I take requests for fanfictions at the link https://booksfanficsandstuff.tumblr.com or in the comments section, the groups I write for are in my profile ^.^

And although a million thoughts were running on the boy’s head, the only thing he managed to say was:  
"You... you like me."  
Junhoe shrugged, then gave a tiny nod.  
"Since I joined."  
He mumbled. Bobby’s heart was beating fast. His mind went back to what Donghyuk had told him the day before. About Junhoe avoiding him and hating Donghyuk. It did really make sense. And then Bobby laughed. He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid. How could he not have noticed that someone that lived with him had a crush on him? ‘He likes you, probably more than we think.’ Had said Jinhwan once, and Bobby wondered now if the older had always known. And then he saw Junhoe looking at him, cheeks completely red and seeming nervous.  
He quickly stopped laughing, but gave Junhoe a little smile.  
“I’m sorry for laughing, I just… I can’t believe you like me. I was pretty sure you were in love with someone else, and to know you and Dong were talking about me…”  
He chuckled again. Junhoe huffed.  
“Donghyuk has been pestering me for years, I should have known that sooner or later someone would hear.”  
At this Bobby bit his lip.  
“Why didn’t you ever say anything, June?”  
The boy looked down and shrugged.  
“Always thought you were straight. What was the point of confessing just to get rejected?”  
Bobby shook his head.  
“You should have told me.”  
“And what would you have said, if I’d told you last year?”  
Bobby was about to answer that they’d be dating since then, but stopped. Because it wasn’t true. If Junhoe had confessed to him even two weeks earlier he would have been absolutely confused, and would probably have told the boy that his feelings weren’t reciprocated, and things would have been really awkward.  
“Oh.”  
Was all he said. Junhoe nodded.  
“That’s why.”  
He said.  
“I think I’ve always liked you, though. I just didn’t know. You wouldn’t believe how pissed I was at Yunhyeong from needing my attention and making you get closer to Hanbin and farther from me.”  
At that Junhoe snorted, surprised, and Bobby smiled, proud he’d been the one to put a smile back on Junhoe’s face.  
“You hated Yunhyeong hyung?”  
Bobby chuckled.  
“Well, I didn’t hate him. I just… really disliked him.”  
Junhoe laughed again, incredulous, then stopped. And then there was silence. Bobby noticed the younger biting his lip. He’d never seen the boy seem so nervous. And he found out he didn’t like it when Junhoe looked like that, so he did the only thing that came to his mind. He kissed Junhoe.  
Kissing Junhoe was… different. Bobby felt like any wrong move would make Junhoe break or run away, so he kissed the younger carefully, almost as if he was made of glass and could shatter in a million pieces if not handled with care. His hand came up to cup the younger’s cheek and he gently moved his mouth against Junhoe’s. Junhoe kissed him back, clumsy and hesitant, but the boy’s mouth was soft and warm, so Bobby wasn’t complaining.  
When they parted, just a few seconds later, Junhoe was so red Bobby couldn’t help but to laugh.  
“Junhoe-yah. Have you ever kissed anyone before?”  
The way Junhoe’s blush deepened and he hid his face on his hands was answer enough.  
“Shut up, hyung. It’s not like I have time to go around kissing people.”  
Bobby chuckled and scooted closer to Junhoe, drawing the boy’s hands away from his face.  
“Come here, then. I guess I’ll have to teach you.”  
The rapper sighed contentedly when his lips met Junhoe’s again. He wished this moment could last forever. 

Hanbin was the one to find them, a while later. He entered the room to see Junhoe lying on Bobby’s chest as the older caressed his hair and raised an eyebrow. Bobby smiled.  
“Need anything, Bin?”  
Asked the rapper. At that Junhoe immediately looked up, a blush spreading on his cheeks. He tried to get up, clearly embarrassed, but Bobby held him tight, causing Junhoe to whine and hide his face on the older’s chest. Hanbin chuckled.  
“You two are disgustingly cute.”  
He said. He then grabbed his notebook and computer and left the room, smiling fondly at the other two.  
As the leader left, Bobby poked Junhoe.  
“June-yaaah, why are you hiding?”  
Whined the rapper. Junhoe looked up, glaring at the older.  
“You’re annoying, hyung.”  
Bobby chuckled and pecked Junhoe on the lips, just to see the boy blush again. He wondered if the younger would ever stop blushing around him.  
“Don’t want the others to know?”  
He asked. It was clearly a joke, but Junhoe could feel that Bobby was actually worried about the answer. He looked the older in the eyes for a second, then smiled softly.  
“They can know. I don’t mind.”  
He said. The smile that lit Bobby’s face up was almost blinding. Junhoe hesitated only for a second before mustering up all of his courage and kissing the boy. It was quick and a bit clumsy, but made Bobby’s smile grow even more as he chuckled.  
“You’re too cute, June.”  
The younger rolled his eyes but smiled when Bobby kissed him again. He couldn’t be happier at the moment.

Coming out of the room was a challenge. They stalled as much as they could – mostly because Bobby could see how nervous Junhoe was about it – but when time for dinner came they knew it couldn’t be avoided anymore.  
“June. Hey, c’mon, we have to go eat.” Said Bobby, nudging Junhoe. The younger sighed and sat up, allowing Bobby to get up, but didn’t move to stand. Bobby tilted his head. “Hey, are you ok?”  
Asked the older. Junhoe didn’t look up.  
“I’m scared they won’t… they won’t accept it.”  
Bobby was about to laugh – really? Did Junhoe really think they wouldn’t accept them? – when he noticed the worried look on the younger’s face. He put a hand on Junhoe’s chin and made the boy look up.  
“Hey, don’t worry. You know they will accept us. At least Hanbin and Donghyuk will, and I highly doubt the others won’t. Ok?”  
Junhoe hesitated, but nodded, breathing in deeply. Bobby leaned down and pecked the younger’s lips. It still felt weird for them to kiss. After the first two kisses they hadn’t done much, save for a little pecks here and there. But for now it was enough. They could take it slow.  
The younger got up and Bobby held his hand, pulling the boy out of the room.

When they entered the living room, Donghyuk immediately looked at their intertwined hands and smiled. Jinhwan, noticing the younger’s smile, followed Donghyuk’s eyes. His eyes widened for a second, before a smile spread on his face as well.  
“Well, look what we have here.” Bobby raised an eyebrow at Jinhwan, while Junhoe blushed and looked down. The rapper squeezed Junhoe’s hand, a reassuring gesture. “Did you two finally figure it out?”  
Asked their eldest. Bobby rolled his eyes.  
“So you’ve always known, hum?”  
Jinhwan smirked.  
“Junhoe was quite obvious, and I’ve never seen anyone be so possessive over their friends as you were with him. It was pretty hard to miss.”  
At that Bobby laughed and Junhoe whined.  
“Hyung, don’t say that!”  
He complained. Jinhwan laughed.  
“You two are stupid. You’ve been practically dating for weeks and didn’t even notice. But you’re cute, so it’s ok. At least you figured it out.”  
Bobby rolled his eyes, but smiled.  
“I thought you guys were already dating before I joined…”  
Mumbled Chanwoo, making everyone laugh.  
“I thought they’d die without noticing anything.”  
Added Yunhyeong. Another round of laughter and Bobby pulled Junhoe closer, smiling.  
“Well, we did.”  
He said, and then kissed Junhoe on the lips, making everyone groan – Donghyuk was clapping, but he didn’t count – and Junhoe blush like crazy. With his friends around him and Junhoe on his arms, Bobby figured he could get used to this.


	10. Bonus 1: What Donghyuk Really Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, but there'll be another extra chapter

“Why won’t you stop using my clothes?”  
Asked Junhoe, barring Donghyuk’s way. The slightly older boy sighed tiredly. He was tired of fighting with Junhoe, tired of not knowing why the boy hated him so much. He just wanted peace.  
“I’m sorry, sometimes I get them mixed up. If you didn’t leave your clothes lying around I wouldn’t get them by accident, you know?”  
Junhoe raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh, so this is my fault now? You don’t know your own clothes and it’s my fault?   
Donghyuk closed his eyes for a second, trying not to get angry.  
“It just clothes, Junhoe, I said I’m sorry.”  
“Its not just clothes! These are my clothes and I don’t want you anywhere near them, much less wearing them!”  
“Oh my god, why are you such an arsehole, what have I ever done to you?”  
Half yelled the older, getting angry. This seemed to make Junhoe even more pissed.  
“You shouldn’t even be here, why did they have to thrown you at us? We were perfectly fine without you!”  
And at that Donghyuk lost it.  
“You’re just jealous cause you’ve been here for over an year and I just arrived, and yet your hyungs like me more than they like you, and you know they wont ever like you, because you’re an ass, and annoying! You’re always mean to everyone, and you’re ungrateful! And you’re especially mean to Bobby hyung! Does he know of that little crush of yours? Well, it doesn’t matter, cause he won’t ever like you, not as a dongsaeng and definitely not like that!”  
And then Junhoe screamed and flew himself at Donghyuk, punching the boy’s chest and they rolled to the ground.


	11. First Time: 2 in 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, SO! This is smut. BUT. This is the second time I've ever written smut in my life, and trust me, it sucks. You've been warned  
> xx

Junhoe was nervous. He knew he had no reason to be nervous, and that Bobby wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want to, but he couldn’t help it. They’d been dating for three months, and it was still a bit weird, although Junhoe had never been happier. He was still a bit insecure and didn’t know how to act sometimes, but Bobby was surprisingly sweet and understanding, making sure Junhoe knew that he didn’t have to rush or do anything he wasn’t comfortable with. Proof of it being that he’d never complained when Junhoe cut their make out sessions short, before things could go any further. The further they’d gone was blowjobs, and even those were rare. But Bobby didn’t ever look annoyed. He just smiled and cuddled up to Junhoe, seeming happy just stay in bed with his boyfriend.  
But the thing was, Junhoe wanted to go further. At first he’d been scared of any kind of intimacy. Kissing Bobby was already weird enough – although he really enjoyed it – let alone doing anything else. But then time had passed and they got more used to each other. Junhoe slowly got used to having Bobby’s arm around him or Bobby’s lips on his and one day when he woke up next to Bobby and pecked the boy on the lips without an ounce of hesitation, he noticed that touching Bobby had become natural. Blowjobs came a while later, with the same hesitation at first, until Junhoe learned where Bobby liked to be touched and thought the older where he liked to be touched. So Junhoe knew it would be easy after he got over his initial shyness and inexperience.  
And yet… Junhoe couldn’t even think about having sex with Bobby without blushing and then quickly pushing the thought away. He wanted to do it. He really did. And he trusted Bobby, he’d acknowledged that – begrudgingly – a few weeks into their relationship. But, of course there was a but. But Bobby was so much more experienced than him, and Junhoe couldn’t tell if he was more scared of the act itself or of not being enough for Bobby. He supposed it was both things added up. And then there was…  
“June?”  
Junhoe had been so deep in thought he almost screamed when he heard his name right next to him. He looked up, coming back to reality, his heartbeat way too fast.  
“Jesus, hyung, you almost gave me a heart attack.”  
By his side, Bobby raised an eyebrow. Junhoe noticed everyone was watching him and blushed. Had he been gone for too long? Had they noticed?  
“June, you’ve been staring at your food and making faces at it for at least five minutes. I couldn’t just let you there for the rest of the day, we have practice.”  
Said Bobby, clearly trying to supress a laugh. Ok. So they had noticed. Great.  
“I was thinking, hyung!”  
He said, trying to explain himself.  
“Oh yeah? What about?”  
Junhoe could feel his cheeks warming up and he could see Bobby’s teasing smirk by his side. He was torn between wanting to kiss that smirk out off the older’s face and wanting to punch Bobby.  
“Shut up.”  
He mumbled. Bobby chuckled and Jinhwan cleaned his throat.  
“Is the couple done flirting? Junhoe needs to finish eating so that we can go.”  
Said the eldest. Junhoe’s eyes widened as he looked around and noticed that he was the only one who still hadn’t eaten. He quickly apologized and scarfed his food down as the others laughed.

Junhoe’s thoughts about Bobby were pushed away for the rest of the day. He couldn’t afford getting distracted by that. So when they went home, Junhoe’s mind was far from that. He showered and brushed his teeth, like he always did, and headed to his room.  
Junhoe was about to lie on his bed when someone tugged on his arm. He turned around, letting out a surprised yelp when he felt lips against his, before melting into the kiss.  
“Sleep in my bed tonight.”  
Whispered Bobby once they stopped kissing. Junhoe shivered.  
“We slept together yesterday.”  
He mumbled, still feeling Bobby’s breath on his lips. They’d agreed on not sleeping together everyday, because their beds were definitely not made for two people and no matter how much Junhoe liked sleeping with his boyfriend, they couldn’t afford sore backs.  
“Hanbin fell asleep on Jinhwan’s bed. Jinhwan said he didn’t have the heart to wake him, so it’s just us today.”  
Said the rapper, kissing Junhoe right after. Junhoe’s heartbeat sped up. Was Bobby saying what he thought he was saying? After a second of hesitation he let Bobby pull him towards the bed, only breaking the kiss once they tumbled onto the bed, Bobby sitting on top of Junhoe. The older giggled and kissed Junhoe again, making the boy sigh into the kiss.  
At first they just kissed, Bobby’s hand cupping Junhoe’s cheek and Junhoe’s hand on Bobby’s hair, occasionally pulling on it. But then Bobby gave Junhoe one last long kiss on the lips and his hands moved under Junhoe’s shirt, pulling it up until Junhoe got the message and lifted his arms, helping the older take it off.  
He blushed as Bobby looked at him, slightly embarrassed despite having been shirtless – and naked too – In front of Bobby a thousand times before. The older kissed him again and then moved to kiss and suck on Junhoe’s neck. The younger moaned, surprised, making Bobby chuckle.  
“I love how sensitive you are.”  
Said the older, his low voice making Junhoe tremble.  
“Hyung…”  
He whined. Bobby smiled and went back to kissing his way down Junhoe’s neck and to his chest. Junhoe closed his eyes as he shivered from Bobby’s kisses. His hands found their way back to Bobby’s hair and Bobby hummed appreciatively. The older continued to kiss and bite, moving to suck on one of Junhoe’s nipples while his hand came up to play with the other, making Junhoe whine.  
Junhoe could feel himself getting hard, and he knew Bobby could feel it too. It was impossible not to, when they were close like that. He sighed in pleasure at Bobby’s ministrations, but there was something bothering him. He whined and moved his hands to Bobby’s hips, snaking them under the rapper’s shirt and feeling the way Bobby’s muscles moved.  
“Hyung, take off your shirt, this is unfair.”  
He complained, making Bobby chuckle. He bit Junhoe’s nipple one last time, making the younger hiss, then sat up and took off his shirt in one swift movement. Junhoe ran his eyes over the older’s body, cheeks heating up.  
“Like what you see?”  
Teased the older, making Junhoe roll his eyes.  
“You look like a twig, hyung.”  
Said Junhoe, although that was far from the truth. Bobby just laughed.  
“A twig, yeah?” He said. And then before Junhoe knew it his hands were pinned over his head and Bobby’s face was one inch away from his. “I’ll show you the twig.”  
Teased the older, biting Junhoe’s ear and at the same time moving his ass against Junhoe’s cock. Junhoe let out an embarrassingly loud moan, his back arching up as he panted. Bobby smirked and moved again, his own cock getting harder from the sounds Junhoe was making.  
“You’re an idiot.”  
Panted the younger in between moans. Bobby laughed.  
“I’m your idiot.”  
He said, before letting go of Junhoe’s wrists and moving to kiss Junhoe’s chest again. He slowly made his way down the boy’s stomach, nails scratching Junhoe’s sides without much force, but enough to make Junhoe shiver, until he reached the band of Junhoe’s pants. He then looked up, clearly asking for permission. Junhoe only hesitated for a second before nodding, and then Bobby pulled his pants down.  
Junhoe blushed seeing the older lick his lips as he eyes looked over Junhoe’s body. Then the older moved down and leaned to press soft kisses to Junhoe’s thigh, before biting down on the soft flesh, making the singer moan loudly. Bobby hummed as Junhoe’s hands once again moved to his hair, pulling hard. He moved up, looking at Junhoe mischievously before taking Junhoe’s dick into his mouth.  
Junhoe panted, pulling the boy’s hair again. This made Bobby moan, sending vibrations to Junhoe’s dick that almost made the boy come right then and there.  
“H-hyung, stop.” He moaned, sitting up slightly. He didn’t want to come, not yet. Bobby immediately halted, sucking one last time before letting go of Junhoe’s dick with a filthy ‘pop’. He looked at Junhoe curiously. “I-I… we can… we can… I want you.”  
Junhoe blushed, not knowing how to tell Bobby that he was ready to go further. Nonetheless, the older seemed to understand it perfectly well. A smile lit up the rapper’s face and he leaned forward, kissing Junhoe’s lips softly.  
“Tell me if you want to stop, ok? I won’t do anything you don’t want to.”  
Junhoe nodded, still embarrassed, and kissed Bobby again. The older smiled against his lips and pushed Junhoe back down. He reached for the bedside table drawer, taking out a little bottle of lube and a condom. Junhoe closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. He wanted this, but he was still nervous. Then he felt Bobby press a soft kiss to his lips.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”  
He said against Junhoe’s lips, the younger sighed. Bobby kissed him again, then sat up slightly. Junhoe let out a surprised groan as he felt Bobby’s finger pressing inside of him.  
“H-hyung…”  
He moaned. It didn’t feel too painful. It felt weird, yes, but as Bobby slowly started moving his finger and pressing the right places Junhoe couldn’t help but to moan.  
“Shh, it’s ok, you’re good. You’re doing good, baby.”  
Junhoe opened his eyes, just then noticing he’d closed them, and looked at Bobby. The look on the older’s eyes was hungry, full of lust, and it only turned Junhoe on more. He could still feel a bit of nervousness bubbling on his stomach, but the way Bobby was looking at him was enough to distract him.  
He closed his eyes again as Bobby inserted another finger, but not before seeing Bobby’s hand come up to pump his own dick, which was hard against his stomach.  
“Bobby hyung…”  
Junhoe breathed out. Bobby groaned.  
“You look so pretty like this, Junhoe. So good under me like this.”  
Junhoe moved his hips, wanting more, wanting to feel Bobby inside of him.  
“Hyung, I want you.”  
He moaned, making Bobby curse.  
“Give me the condom, baby.”  
Asked the older, voice strained. Junhoe reached blindly for the condom, handing it to Bobby once he found it. He opened his eyes to see Bobby putting on the condom and taking his fingers out.  
“Tell me if you want me to stop, ok? Don’t hesitate.”  
Junhoe nodded and Bobby leaned to kiss him before positioning himself and slowly pushing into Junhoe.  
It hurt. Junhoe squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering and Bobby immediately stopped, hands coming up to rub Junhoe’s sides.  
“Hey, it’s ok. I won’t move until you tell me to, ok? Just breathe.”  
Junhoe nodded, doing as he was told. The pain slowly died down and he nodded at Bobby. The older took Junhoe’s cock in his hand and started pumping it before starting to move again. This time Junhoe’s concentration was on the feeling of Bobby’s hand on his dick, and it felt so good to be touched that he only noticed that Bobby was already fully inside of him when the older cursed, pressing Junhoe’s side hard.  
He moaned at the sight of Bobby inside of him, pumping him, eyes half closed in pleasure and the strain not to move obvious in his face.  
“Hyung.”  
Called Junhoe. He knew he sounded needy, but at the moment he didn’t care. Bobby opened his eyes and seemed to understand the request, leaning forward to press a kiss to Junhoe’s lips. They kissed for a while, before Junhoe rolled his hips, making Bobby hiss in surprise and bite his lip. The younger chuckled breathlessly and the older huffed.  
“You’re a brat.” He said, before pulling out and starting to fuck Junhoe slowly. The moan that came out of Junhoe’s mouth was absolutely filthy. Bobby loved it. “You’re so perfect, Junhoe. So pretty like this.”  
Said Bobby, his low voice only making Junhoe moan more, and soon Junhoe was a mess, back arching out of the bed and he moaned out Bobby’s name, begging the older to go faster. Bobby wasn’t much better, the image of Junhoe writhing under him being enough to take him to the edge.  
“H-hyung… Bobby hyung, please.” Whined the younger. Bobby fastened his pace even more, back arching as Junhoe scratched his shoulders. “H-hyung, ah, I-I love you.”  
At that Bobby’s eyes widened before he shut them tightly and he let out a deep moan, coming harder than he’d ever come. Junhoe moaned under him and a second later he too came all over their stomachs.  
For a few seconds they stayed still, panting. Then Bobby pulled out of Junhoe, knowing the younger would be hurting enough as it was.  
“You…”  
He started. Junhoe hid his face on his hands.  
“Can we please pretend I didn’t say anything?”  
Bobby smiled softly and took Junhoe’s wrists, pulling them from his face. They made eye contact for a second before Junhoe looked away.  
“June. Look at me.” The younger hesitated, but ended up obeying. “I love you too.”  
Said the older, leaning down to kiss the boy. Junhoe sighed into the kiss and Bobby smiled. He’d never loved anyone as much as he loved junhoe.

After a few seconds of kissing Bobby finally got up. He took of the condom, tying it and throwing before reaching for the tissues next to his bed and cleaning himself as well as Junhoe. He then lay down next to the boy, smiling as Junhoe curled up against him. Who would have guessed Junhoe would be so cuddly after sex.  
“Thank you, hyung. For… for waiting for me.”  
Bobby kissed the boy’s temple.  
“I love you.”  
Said the older, half as an explanation and half because he just wanted to. He felt Junhoe press closer.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
